


【YM/YPM|秘书组】Hypothetical

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 支配/服从设定，即Dominance/Submission关系，依靠名叫“费洛蒙”的物质发挥作用。因为不知为何觉得就是很合适，但我是个废柴，所以这个设定的作用基本就是为搞而生，无意于建立世界观，不要细究……憋了一个多月就想写的本主页第400篇，还只憋了一半otz这是多年来我每年必看的经典剧目，三人中一定要说最爱就是伯纳。嗑cp仅仅为某种角度的合意，是紧张闲暇的想象自娱，我对原剧的经典与珠玑心怀永久的敬意。
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 支配/服从设定，即Dominance/Submission关系，依靠名叫“费洛蒙”的物质发挥作用。  
> 因为不知为何觉得就是很合适，但我是个废柴，所以这个设定的作用基本就是为搞而生，无意于建立世界观，不要细究……  
> 憋了一个多月就想写的本主页第400篇，还只憋了一半otz这是多年来我每年必看的经典剧目，三人中一定要说最爱就是伯纳。嗑cp仅仅为某种角度的合意，是紧张闲暇的想象自娱，我对原剧的经典与珠玑心怀永久的敬意。

“我听说他们之中有一个很优秀的。

“前途不可限量。（A High-flier.)

“不过比起他的同僚，他似乎没有那么……强烈的人际交往需要。我相信，如此妙才，还是留待您亲自发现更加为妙。”

Dominance。

汉弗莱仔细地在舌尖把玩过这个词，咽下一口辛辣的杜松子酒。

对于他们这个级别的人来说，因为工作已然赋予了他们相当足够而且全面的支配地位（Dominance），而单纯甚或公然用费洛蒙彼此倾轧、迫对方屈服以达到自己的目的是被他们这些自恃高等精英的人所不齿的动物行为，相对应的，依靠Dom/Sub关系来做事——无论是构陷、要挟还是别的什么试图利用这种关系干涉其他明面上的社会关系的行为，都为这些可敬的绅士们所鄙弃。就算有那么一两个不配君子名声的人被逼到要使出如此招数，也因为失去了根本上对对方的威慑而毫无用处。这使得这种能力若非用于名正言顺或不可告人的床笫之间寻求乐趣，就只有互相明里暗里的较量时才能派上些用场。所以在政府里从来都不是固定的，当然。甚至很多人认为Dom彼此的较量才是更为有意义的部分，毕竟，博弈的一大乐趣与先决条件就是势均力敌，不是吗？

汉弗莱不属于他们中的任何一方。他自以公务缠身（当然并不是说其他公务员就轻松到哪儿去，卑微的社会公器总是将整个国家和社会的运作时刻扛在自己肩上）又聪明过人（这才是诸多因素中占据主要地位的原因，相对地），认为将多一分钟浪费在不值得他多看一眼的人身上就是对时间和肩上责任的亵渎。

是以他无名指戴着戒指，而从不带阿普比夫人出席政府组织的各色公务宴会，如果他能带一位从未存在的女士出席的话，他当然本该带的。不过至于眼下他所身处的这种场合嘛，dom们聚在一起交换信息什么的。众所周知，公务员本就是芸芸众生中的精英，只有在公务员群体中，Dom——这种天赋异禀的少数实际不那么少数，而汉弗莱能参加的dom聚会，说实话，和他同期其他普通的社交活动也差不太多。——他，或者他们，总是那个级别最出色的佼佼者。

所以何乐而不为呢，同等质与量的雪利酒，闲谈中做几个举重若轻而无伤大雅的决定，还能听到些一般社交场合他这些精英同僚绝口不提的情报——关于政府中的Sub们（相对集中在常务秘书级别）的信息。这使得尽管汉弗莱爵士不急于参与（一段关系），整场Dom聚会对他而言，未尝不是美事一桩。

伯纳·伍列。

他在一众公务员中浮出头来，一头柔软而灿烂的金发让汉弗莱一眼就认出了他。——或许是什么别的，而他确确实实心有所感。

而对方也显然，对汉弗莱有所辨识。年青的——比起他的职务可以称得上是年青的男人向他展露一个微笑，那双蓝眼睛如玻璃珠子般清澈透明。

时间终会把他应得的奖赏都送到眼前，汉弗莱一直都知道，当其一旦出现，他要做的唯一一件事就是抓住它，而他从不失手。

他很快发现了伯纳的过人之处。伯纳漂亮、聪明、敏锐、谨慎，具备一个优秀公务员所需的一切素养之外还精通咬文嚼字甚至对其抱有偏执的热爱，而汉弗莱本人，则在大学时精研古典文学。

当然，这并不意味着他们的交流或者换言之——消遣，仅仅是研究莎士比亚、王尔德、萧伯纳那些妙趣横生的隐语，不，他们发明自己的暗码，以谈论活着的人——他们所服务的政客们权作取乐。

某个时刻，汉弗莱抿了一口即将见底的雪利酒：

“那么，你怎么评价自己？”

“我？我想，这应当由您定义。”

伯纳不着痕迹地将问题抛回给他。汉弗莱沉吟了一下，伯纳瞥见他的酒杯，便伸过手，从他手里接了杯重新倒满稻草金色的酒液。

那一天在汉弗莱的记忆里，以伯纳大胆地跨跪在他身上、解开他的领带，和从他口中哺过去的、弥散在彼此唇齿间的干雪利酒气味作结。他不记得自己确切的原话，却在心里清晰地记得这个问题的答案：

His Secret Blonde Sub Secretary Lover. 

从床上坐起身的时候，作为一个Dom，汉弗莱敏锐地注意到了他的Sub有些不对劲。

“怎么了？”

伯纳把脸从手臂上稍微抬起来，依然眼圈泛红，十分张不了嘴似地支支吾吾：

“啊我……呃……”

汉弗莱皱起眉心，稍稍动用了一点费洛蒙。伯纳咬了咬牙，仿佛难以承受一般轻声飞快地说：“套好像被您弄破了……”

他的脸迅速涨得通红。

“噢亲爱的……”

原本以为他是有哪里不舒服而开始紧张的汉弗莱大松一口气，他伸过手，揉着伯纳即便凌乱却漂亮依然的金发，柔声安抚道：“下次提醒我别买这个牌子。”

“更好的……更贵。”

“如果它不值得它的价格，我们别无选择。不过你不会是暗示，公务员的薪水不够负担这笔小小的费用吧？”

“不是。”伯纳笑了，稍微抬起了身子，将一部分重量转移到他的Dom的腿上，自己则像某种乖巧温顺的宠物一般用脸颊蹭着汉弗莱的掌心。

“我是在暗示，也许我们的政府应该在薪水里设置一笔专项补贴。”

“好主意，你可以把你的想法告诉阿诺德爵士。”

汉弗莱继续说：“不过，如果需要我帮助你去浴室，你或许可以表现得再明显点。”

他眼看着伯纳薄薄的耳尖红得像是要滴血，如愿听到他的Sub说出那个词：“Please.（求您。）”

新年将至，行政部的两位首脑依然对面僵持，谁也不肯放松。伯纳甚至可以预见，自己这两位顶头上司将保持着这股劲头跨过年关，只要他们还在一起办公。

> _“补贴教育没什么不妥，体育也是教育。”_
> 
> _“我们还有性教育，也要补贴吗？”_
> 
> _“——我们能吗？”（——《Yes, Minister》S03E07）_

两位首脑为这剑拔弩张之际的插话齐齐向桌子一侧尽头投去眼刀，始作俑者飞快地眨眨眼，狡黠地咬了一下下唇，瞥了汉弗莱一眼，埋下头假装记起了笔记。

TBC.


	2. 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不小心没刹住……还是忍不住搞了一下私设，毕竟这种设定搞清水太可惜了x  
> 私设如下，还请相关生物及医学专业的同学不要打脸233333333  
> 【费洛蒙的作用机制】  
> Dom放出的费洛蒙可以引起Sub的迷走神经反应，诱使Sub自身为了抑制迷走神经的紊乱而释放内啡肽；同时Sub的反应和他的费洛蒙可以以刺激多巴胺分泌的形式对Dom产生影响。性激素的作用机制比较单独，和常人差不多（与其他激素有协同作用）。  
> Dom对Sub的影响有惯性、差异性，费洛蒙作用是否良好难以预测和控制，受多方因素影响。（这段有点难描述，类似于契合度设定，双方的交流因个体差异会有适性基础。）（就是说有的双方体质就适合彼此。）  
> 惯性指固定关系中的Dom和Sub可以因长期良性的费洛蒙交流增强快感；差异性指双方与不同的人进行费洛蒙交流时，产生的感觉千差万别。  
> Sub的费洛蒙较弱，且只能由Dom的费洛蒙唤起。  
> 被Dom强迫的Sub会产生多少内啡肽受多方因素限制，Sub可能会因为Dom的费洛蒙虐待患上神经失调症。  
> 两个Dom之间释放费洛蒙通常只会令对方感到压力和紧张，当然也会有人为此（指受到挑战）而兴奋（各种层面上的）。  
> 两个Sub之间不存在费洛蒙交流。  
> （虽然设定了这么多但是于文并无卵用……且不好吃，不要殴打我（遁走

※  
他们的大臣在新年酒会上醉得飘飘然，好不容易安全结束了不知所谓的发言，总算记得汉弗莱即将升任内阁秘书。

_“我还能说什么呢？敬小汉。”_

伯纳牵头，向汉弗莱遥遥举杯：  
_“Sir Hamphrey Appleby.（敬汉弗莱·阿普比爵士。）”_  
  
_"顺便，新年快乐，伯纳。"_  
  
※  
汉弗莱来了。伯纳进门前便已知道，倒不是说他们心灵相通到了如此地步，只是因为他看见了汉弗莱停放妥当的车。  
客厅的灯开着。  
“我应当对你表示祝贺。”  
“啊……谢谢您？”  
伯纳在玄关换了鞋，挂好外套和领带，深深吸进一口气，随手解开了衬衫最上端的两颗纽扣。他独居的公寓并不算大，汉弗莱的费洛蒙已经占据了这里的每个角落，他毫无退路。  
汉弗莱优雅地向他示意，茶几上已经有一杯倒好的香槟——他们的首相还是大臣时送给自己的首席私人秘书的新年礼。  
“原谅我擅自分享了你的礼物，我猜，既然首相已经送给你一份足够特别的新年惊喜。”  
轻微的紧张让伯纳下意识地咬着下唇，拾起酒杯与汉弗莱隔空互敬，将香槟一饮而尽后在另一个沙发上坐下：  
“何不只是将它看成一种认可？我是说……您就这么不愿与我继续共事吗？”  
“我总是说你抓不对重点，伯纳。”汉弗莱微笑着，放下手中酒杯。他用手指轻轻敲了两下沙发椅扶手：  
“过来。”  
伯纳依言走到他身前。  
“跪下。”  
  
Dom的费洛蒙骤然在空气中爆开，先于Sub的意识便已传导向每一毫微末神经。身体的变化让伯纳感到惊慌，费洛蒙通过影响他全身的迷走神经影响他，一阵全身性、自里及表的酸麻袭击了他，本能要他顺从，于是他驯服地屈低双膝，跪在汉弗莱面前。  
汉弗莱满意地看着他，却不说话，只是探过身，手臂越过伯纳的肩，先后取得酒杯和酒瓶。他持续使用费洛蒙，在此之前，他从未像这样对一个Sub持续施压，也就从来没有注意到这种行为能给他带来的生理愉悦。  
更别说同时欣赏一个像伯纳这样的Sub的反应。他的Sub细微地发着抖，嘴唇发白，选择用闭上眼的方式逃避他的注视，金色的睫毛如同蝴蝶翅翼一般轻颤。在汉弗莱的手臂靠近他脸侧、越过他的肩膀而丝毫不碰到他的时候，伯纳几乎可以听到他的大脑中有个声音用所有他通晓的语言大声叫嚣：“碰触他！抚摸他！取悦他！”那是本能对Dom的渴望，渴望着下一步的命令、渴望着从身到心的操纵，如同铁向磁铁的依附。  
但他克制着一动不动。费洛蒙让他全身不定位置出现不同的感觉，酸、麻、痒甚至于尖锐刺痛同时变幻着位置发作，而因为过强的渴望迟迟得不到纾解，心脏也如同被攥紧一般。汉弗莱倒好了酒，这次是从另一侧将酒瓶放回。  
  
“请别……（Please don't...）”  
  
请别这样继续。  
湿润透亮的蓝绿色眼睛代替微弱颤抖的声音，向汉弗莱补全了这句哀求。汉弗莱几乎就要心软了，但适时又不适时地，他想到了作为首席私人秘书站在吉姆·哈克身边的伯纳。他几乎是带着稍许挫败感在心里承认：哈克虽然并不聪明，却足够给他们惹出种种麻烦——从各种角度。  
“你看，伯纳，我不喜欢[1]却不得不向你亲自说明的一点是：眼下处境的症结在于，你——和大臣——首相的关系，究竟进展到了哪一步？我很高兴你让他对你产生了依赖，此外是否还有别的、我不知道的东西？”  
“大臣，或者说首相，是我——我们的主公（Master），我正如您一样是他的仆人，仅此而已。”  
伯纳的回答流畅而不带分毫犹豫，换得汉弗莱终于肯将费洛蒙稍加收敛，将酒杯递到Sub的面前。香槟馥郁的香气舒缓了费洛蒙带来的刺激，机体自发的调节这时也起了作用——Dom的费洛蒙并非只为折磨而生，至少，应当是甜蜜的折磨。  
汉弗莱将玻璃杯的边缘抵在伯纳的嘴唇上，示意后者启唇、仰头，慢慢喝下甜美的酒浆。少许酒水因为来不及吞咽而顺着嘴角流溢出来，沿着男人线条分明的下颌流过脖颈颤动的喉结，流进敞开的领口。  
伯纳再次闭上眼，皱起的眉心表明他仍在忍耐，所忍耐的东西却丰富胜过开始时。  
  
“你一向聪明，伯纳，我相信过去的教训也让你学习到了关于首相的重要知识[2]。而从今往后，不必我提醒你也能应当知道的最重要的事是：他已经不再能给你什么了。”  
汉弗莱伸出手，这个夜晚他的指尖第一次碰到伯纳的皮肤，借着酒水，在后者的身体里激起一串回荡于迷走神经网络里的炽热涟漪。  
伯纳用双手捧着他的手，自下而上地望着他，舌尖细密地舐去沾在上面的香槟甜味，剔透的蓝绿色眸子里水光闪亮，自深处浮现出温柔笑意：  
“只有您，阁下。”  
  
——吉姆·哈克并非Dom或者Sub。  
汉弗莱俯下身，用吻接下了伯纳献上的回答。他无意去分辨这究竟是一句陈述或者是许诺，在吻中他同样回握住对方的双手，摸到并取下了那枚戴在伯纳左手小指上的尾戒。  
  
TBC.  
[1]不喜欢的是“向你亲自说明”。  
[2]暗示哈克的“双面人”做派。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哎其实我每次看圣诞特辑，还有YM某些镜头，都觉得小伯纳是大臣身边的狐狸精233333特别是圣诞特辑，好几个镜头给他看大臣，都一副小情人望着事业有成的男主的蜜汁欣喜的笑容（还有小汉听到哈克点名升职之后那个“你俩什么时候背着我勾搭到这种地步了”的表情  
> 就很传统秘书角色，漂亮能干活泼，懂得讨人欢心，跟上司办公时还偶尔会离得不必要地近，而且他们之间没得可能，所以就，很狐媚（x  
> 所以我心里他和小汉才是更可能有关系的那种，终归他和小汉是同类，小汉在工作上又是他的前辈和师长，很适合生发出一种类似于古希腊年长男性和年轻男性之间的，“传授爱和美德”的关系2333333  
> 这里给全篇被cue的JH挽尊hhhhh大臣我是爱你的！写完我也不知道我写了个啥……但是写得还是挺爽的XD以及写了就要发不管看得爽不爽（继续遁走


	3. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：汉弗莱·阿普比/伯纳德（伯纳）·伍列，有阿诺德/前首相暗示。  
> 离题万里XD我发现我越来越热衷于写非传统关系了（但总之我是个灵肉合一派）。斗胆玩了一下文字，但是我也不是英语专业其实不很了解英语思维……所以请当我在胡说八道就好。

正如汉弗莱无名指上的婚戒，伯纳一直带着尾戒，规避不必要的麻烦的同时又能表明态度。在同汉弗莱确定关系之后，这枚毫不起眼的戒指被换成了由汉弗莱送出的一份礼物，仍是一枚简单质朴的银环，却应Dom的心意多了某种心照不宣，让伯纳在戴上或者摘下戒指的时候，多了一个微笑的理由。  
“比起婚戒，我更愿意选择尾戒。”  
汉弗莱尊重伯纳在戒指选择上的意愿，倒也不免好奇问过原因。而伯纳带着某种理想主义者的神气微笑着，回答他：“它让我觉得自由。”  
  
戒指再回到伯纳手里的时候多了一些变化。伯纳用指尖摸着刻在内圈上的“H·W”（汉弗莱·伍列）字样，第一次感到某种令他安心的归属感。  
——那是一种戒指这种物件本就承载的传统意义，而他一直将其忽略。  
“把它当成一个惊喜。你会吗？”  
汉弗莱坐在他的对面，使用了因为异常简洁的语法结构而分外简短的语句。伯纳则为藏在言语之后的、来自内阁秘书本人的真意忍俊不禁：“我向来更喜欢惊喜。”  
汉弗莱点点头：“很好。”他展开手掌，伯纳会意，将戒指交给他，让汉弗莱为他亲手戴上。随后汉弗莱同样摘下自己无名指的戒指，将它放在伯纳的掌心。伯纳摸摸上面刻有的对应的“B·A”（伯纳德·阿普比）字样，仿佛行过了某种仪式一般，再将它戴回给汉弗莱。  
“既然我们同为公务员（Civil Servant），又作为搭档（Partner）[1]，那么是否也许可以这么说，从这个角度上来看，我们之间显然有一种Civil Partnership？”  
显然伯纳确实对玩弄文字有着非一般的热爱，终于放松下来开始享受这个夜晚的汉弗莱为此眯起眼睛，笑得像一只饕足的猫：  
“对此我完全同意，我亲爱的伯纳。”  
  
※  
"虽然冒昧询问并不合适，本不是我该关心的，也断没有插手私事的意思……"  
“噢阿诺德……这是哪里话，不妨直说就好。”  
“你和你的那位，erômenos（被爱者）[2]还好吗？”  
没什么能瞒得过阿诺德，特别是新年汉弗莱当着阿诺德的面向伯纳道过新年快乐，几乎是等同于将两人的关系明着捅给了老奸巨猾的前任公务员首脑。  
——下一代中的翘楚，他看重的人，他的学徒、继承人，和Sub情人。  
对此阿诺德心知肚明。  
“当然，为什么这么问？”  
这个问题确实多少让汉弗莱感到诧异。  
“那就好。我有点担心你对他的判断不够准确——当然这并非质疑你的眼光，他很杰出，不过如果时机不够合适，也许会太杰出了。”  
“一个杰出的Sub。”  
毫无疑问阿诺德爵士是个绝对的Dom，对人的意图与雄心向来抱有相当之高的敏锐度。何况他一辈子视同另一个Dom之间的棋逢对手为至高享受，与前首相勾心斗角的缠斗使他乐此不疲（当然也因为他的赢面总是更大）。然而汉弗莱认为这或许也在某种程度上正向强化了阿诺德的这一能力，使后者在审视任何人的同时对他们的野心报以过分的敏感。他为两人的酒杯重新添好酒：“别担心，阿诺德，火车尚在轨道上。”  
“很好。也就是说列车时刻表也都准确咯？”  
汉弗莱微微一笑，和阿诺德同时举杯：“当然，由我来确保。”  
  
※  
“你终究能成为一个道德真空的。”  
汉弗莱知道自己从不看走眼。 尽管伯纳还不够成熟，但那只是因为缺乏经验，假以时间，他会把一切必需的东西都学会。  
“Alas，如果你有dom的能力，能做到哪一步呢？”  
彼时伯纳正穿着蓝色的睡袍站在窗前，伦敦总是晨雾弥漫。闻言他回过头，笑了笑，清晰地回答他：  
“我不需要做这样的假设，Sir，dom能做和不能做的，我也同样。”  
  
※  
回想起来，“钥匙事件”是伯纳印象中汉弗莱唯一一次真的对他发怒，甚至公然动用了费洛蒙——谢天谢地，他顶住了，有一部分原因是多罗茜——作为少有的女性Dom，以自己的方式从旁帮助了他。这件事当然多少损伤了汉弗莱的自尊，而伯纳知道，汉弗莱终会理解他——在公务员加薪的方案顺利通过后。  
“喝一杯？”  
下班之前他最后去内阁秘书的办公室送交报告，交待过公事之后汉弗莱状若无意地问了这么一句。  
“乐意之至。”伯纳几乎是想也没想地转过身去倒了两杯干雪利，一杯递给汉弗莱，一杯被捏在自己手里。  
汉弗莱接过酒杯，却无意先开口。一阵短暂而略显尴尬的沉默后：  
“我以为您还在生气。”伯纳窥着他的神色，轻声说。  
而汉弗莱抿了一口酒：“不，伯纳。我后来发现确实是我太过冲动，而你，给我上了很好的一课。”  
“我只是想恪守职责的同时尽力做一些对我们都好的事，非常抱歉在那个时候只能以那种方式面对您。”  
“即便我动用了费洛蒙，我不会为此道歉。我看得出费洛蒙起了作用，而你无论是作为何种身份，尽管害怕，还是违抗了我。”  
“是的，汉弗莱爵士。但请允许我用古人的话来解释：Amor misceri cum timore non potest.（爱不能掺杂恐惧。）”  
汉弗莱没有料到伯纳会说出这样一句，有点吃惊地望过去。伯纳的眼睛清澈而坚定，竟使他想到自己，最初他选择伯纳手把手栽培时所看到的就是这样一双眼睛，因此，这个今天，或许是他早就应该想到的。  
“那么对此我能给你的忠告是：Esto quo audes（做你敢做）.”  
伯纳终于笑了，小小地吐了一下舌头，随即站起来走向汉弗莱，单膝跪在无可奈何的年长者腿间，自下而上地吻了他的Dom。   
“今晚和我一起回去吧。”汉弗莱最后总结道。  
  
※  
_“我们相信什么？”（“What do we believe in? ”）_  
  
_“过去30年我服务了11届政府，如果我相信所有那些政策，我会强烈反对加入共同市场，又强烈同意加入共同市场；我会坚信钢铁应该国营，并且私营，并且收归国营。死刑呢？我会热烈支持保留，又强烈要求废止；我会追随凯恩斯主义，以及弗里德曼主义；主张保留并取消文法学校；狂热于国有化，醉心于私有化……不过总之，我会语无伦次，并且精神分裂。”_  
  
_“我也会成为一个道德真空吗？”_  
_“我希望你会，只要你工作够努力。”（——《Yes, Minister》S03E06）_  
  
多年之后，当他们在公务中的合作关系已经终止，伯纳偶尔会在内阁秘书工作的百忙之中想起自己曾经的问题，和汉弗莱当时的答案。汉弗莱曾经是他工作中的师长，又是他的Dom；既负责解答他的种种疑问，给予他一些公事方面的指点，也关心他的情绪诸如“你看起来不太开心”，甚至还会照拂他的良心。  
他已经坐上了内阁秘书的宝座，同时身兼公务员首脑，而作为第一个达成这两项成就的Sub，是否能说，他已经成为了一个道德真空？伯纳无意识地摩挲着手上的戒指，戒指内圈上铭刻着简简单单的两个字母。  
  
“伯纳德爵士，您预约的探望时间要到了，五分钟后出发可以吗？”  
  
常务秘书的声音打断了伯纳的思考，让他注意到了戒指，和他原本出于下意识的动作。于是他忍不住翘起嘴角。有些习惯雷打不动，从不改变。  
——在道德真空这件事上，他相信自己仍然有进步空间。  
  
※  
“我已经不再有什么能教给你了，伯纳。除了这剩下的最后一句：  
“Eram quod es, eris quod sum.（ 我曾如卿，卿将似我。）”  
  
END.  
  
[1]作者：此处当然也有伴侣义。综合考虑到他们的工作、生活等不同情境下的多种关系，用Partner这个词真是太合适了2333333  
[2]古希腊词Ερωμενοσ的转写，出自柏拉图《会饮篇》。原意指古希腊社会中男性之爱中年轻（往往是即将成年）的那一方，此处更多地是一种代称。以及抛去年龄和性的部分，本篇里写的秘书组的关系确实在某种程度上可以用古希腊这种被奉为至高之爱的关系来类比。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概能看得出来我设定里他俩的关系的非传统性……两位大英公务员一直是不完全同居状态，伯纳有不婚主义倾向，汉弗莱则有点色厉内荏，表面强势又骄傲实则内心缺乏安全感。  
> 写到上一部分的时候，我发现在这段关系里身为Dom有支配地位的汉弗莱其实更多疑而脆弱，在感情问题上容易紧张。而敏锐的伯纳一直能发现这一点，并且把他的Dom哄得很好（我心里对于汉弗莱更加缺乏安全感的理解大概是：因为他什么都不信，并且不太会爱。  
> 而因为爱他，伯纳永远都不会成为一个完全的道德真空。  
> 最后，原剧中两人的各种互动太好嗑了！！！！特别是伯纳的各种小表情5555真的很让人想入非非遐想连篇！！！他在汉弗莱面前吐舌头根本就是勾引人去亲他！！！（以及钥匙事件中的表现也太Sub了555就怕到发抖但还是坚定立场（  
> 又及S03E06伯纳那句“我会什么都不说”太帅了，保持着纯然的严肃干脆利落眼睛里一点感情都没有，跟平时插科打诨调和气氛时的感觉完全不同，有点像暴露本性hhh感觉从这里就可以窥见他日后身为内阁秘书的风采（  
> 感谢你的阅读和喜欢！！！（卑微求评


End file.
